Shuswap phonology
The Shuswap language has many consonants which the Roman alphabet is typically not used to represent. Two systems of representing Shuswap sounds are in use. One is the system used in Kuipers’ 298 page monograph on the language. It uses some letters which are not part of the Roman alphabet. The other system is based on one devised by Randy Bouchard of the British Columbia Language Project.Ellis, David W. and Luke Swan. 1981. Teachings of the tides : uses of marine invertebrates by the Manhousat people. Nanaimo, B.C. : Theytus Books It is based entirely on the Roman alphabet. The one exception is the symbol 7, which is used to represent a consonant. The Bouchard style system appears to be the one in use among Shuswap people themselves. Aside from the different symbols used, other differences exist between the two systems. The Kuipers’ system makes extensive use of automatic alternations. For example, the letter n is sometimes pronounced , sometimes , and sometimes . The choice of pronunciation is based on automatically applied rules. The reader is expected to know these rules. The rules cover three classes of changes: (1) automatic darkening of vowels (Non-automatic darkening of vowels is covered under Phonological Processes.), (2) automatic alternation of sonorants between consonantal and vocalic pronunciation, and (3) alternation of plain velars, uvulars, and laryngeals with the corresponding rounded sounds. The Bouchard style system does not appear to require the reader to know so many alternation rules. Examples of words written in the Bouchard style can be seen on two websites. These websites do not contain enough examples to show how all the automatic alternations are handled in the Bouchard style system. Therefore the Kuipers’ system of spelling is used in this article. Vowels The Shuswap language has five full vowels, , , , , , and one reduced vowel, . An additional vowel, , is rare and often replaced by or . Its description is ambiguous. Kuipers gave its phonetic value as , indicating a mid unrounded back vowel, but described it in words as a mid central vowel. There are restrictions on the distribution of vowels. The vowel is restricted to unstressed syllables. The vowels and also occur in unstressed syllables, but only in a few words. Vowels and are restricted to stressed syllables. Automatic vowel darkening The previous table shows the normal pronunciation of the vowels. Three of the full vowels, , , and , are subject to an automatic process called darkening, which changes how these vowels are pronounced. Automatic darkening is predictable; it occurs before uvular obstruents and before or after uvularized sonorants. It is not reflected in the Kuipers spelling system. ::Example: e'' in ‘he shoots it’ ''qemns , but e'' in ‘I shoot it’ ''qeqmn Consonants Consonants are divided into two classes, obstruents and sonorants. In the tables which follow, pronunciations are given in square brackets in IPA transcription. The notation is the same as that of Kuipers (1974). Obstruents :* Plain plosives are usually unaspirated, and can be voiced in some environments. :* The pronunciation of the dental-palatal obstruents c, c', and s ranges to , and . :* Glottalized dental-lateral plosive t’ can also be pronounced as a glottalized dental plosive . Sonorants :* The sonorants are voiced. Since they can be consonantal or vocalic, a pair of pronunciations is given for each in the table. Vocalic variants occur only in unstressed syllables. ::* Consonantal forms of glottalized sonorants occur only after vowels. ::* The plain sonorants when vocalic have a different pronunciation at the beginning of a word: , , , , , , , and . ::* The long vowels representing plain vocalic sonorants are variable in length and may be short. ::* There is no glottalized plain uvular sonorant . Where this ought to occur due to phonological processes, what occurs instead is when a consonantal form is required, and (unstressed) when a vocalic form is required. Consonantal-vocalic variation of sonorants The variation of sonorants between consonantal and vocalic pronunciations is automatic, and is not indicated in the Kuipers’ spelling system. The rule for determining this as follows: :*To start, all sonorants in a word are to be considered vocalic. :*Then, beginning from the right hand side of the word, a sonorant in any one of the following situations is changed to consonantal: ::*a vowel on its right side; ::*a vocalic sonorant on its right side; or ::*a vowel on its left side. ::Example 1: l , m and m in variants of ‘go ahead!’ x̌ílme and x̌ílmxe ::Example 2: w in ‘downstream’ wtemtk ::Example 3: l and ɣ in ‘waterfall’ k’°əλlɣʔép ::Example 4: l , w , y and n in ‘I catch something in a trap’ lélwyn-kn Syllable structure A Shuswap word consists of a stem, to which can be added various affixes. Very few words contain two roots. Any stressed root can have an unstressed alternative, where the vowel is replaced by ə. Most roots have the form CVC or CC (the latter only if unstressed). Other roots are CVCC or CCVC. Suffixes begin either with a stressed vowel (dropped in forms where the root is stressed) or a consonant. Prefixes generally have the form C- or CC-. Stress Stress in Shuswap is not very prominent, and occurs only in longer words. Since and are always stressed and never is, stress is usually fairly simple to predict. Phonological processes Although Kuipers (1974) does not specify, in many cases the glottalized or rounded version of a consonant seems to represent an allophonic variation. For example, consonants which have a rounded form are rounded before and after . However, glottalization can be contrastive (the root q’e'y'-, "set up a structure," versus q’e'y’'-, "write") or allophonic (the root q’e'y'- appears with a glottalized final consonant in s-t-q‘e'y’'-qn, "shed"). Consonant reduplication can also have an effect on glottalization. There are a number of ways in which sounds are affected by their environments. Resonants in the vocalic position are preceded by an automatic schwa, for example the word ("daughter"), pronounced . The darkening of vowels, as described below, is another case. The distribution of vowels is quite complex. The vowels have the following main variants: * i = * u = * o = * e = . and are unchanged. The environment around uvulars and velars produces a different set of variants, including occasional slight diphthongs. Additionally, some roots cause darkened vowels to appear in suffixes; one example is the prefix -'''e'kst ("hand, arm"), which is darkened in x°əl’-'a'kst. The darkened vowels are as follows: * e = * u = * i = . References External links * Category:Language phonologies